witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher Wiki:Manual of Style/Quest guide
This is a quest layout which is encouraged to use for all quest articles on the wiki. Lead section The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Disambiguation links if there is another article of the same name, or may be confused with another. # Article maintenance tags Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "stub" which must always in the lead section. # Infobox/transformer template. They are generally wrapped in onlyinclude tags. # Short introductory text, including the quest name in Bold followed by information about which game the quest appears in, which chapter of the game, any relevant information about the sequence of completing this quest in relation to other quests etc. # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. Walkthrough Walkthrough should list the objectives associated with the walkthrough in subheader text for easy access in the table of contents. Use discretion when copying the names of the objectives, if it is too long consider shortening the objective but keeping the same meaning for instance: "Use Witcher Senses to discover the Location of the Door" shortened to "Locate the Door" Include all quest objectives if able. For quests with branching or optional objectives indicate as such. Note: Sections should be formatted like this in italics Journal entry This is where to put the complete journal entry for a quest/character. To do so, italicize each paragraph and make sure to indent using a colon ( : ) in the source editor like below. Note that line breaks will look extra wide in edit mode, but will go back to normal in the final version. For quests that don't have journal entries, it's ok to put "This quest has no journal entry." :This is an example of a journal entry layout. Make sure to add a line break so paragraphs don't butt up against each other (unless it is so in the game format). :For choices, also indent and make bold (don't italicize) ::then double indent the choice underneath (using :: ) to indicate it's only shown if the choice above is made. Keep adding : for more nesting choices. Objectives This area is for the quest's objectives and should be marked with bullet points. For some quests that have a lot of objectives, indenting (using ** in the script editor or simply hitting tab when on the bullet point) can help sort them. Note that for quests that don't appear in the journal, it is fine to say "This quest has no journal objectives." * this is an example objective ** this is a nested objctive Notes Notes should be listed using bullet lists. This includes things related to the game in some way. *Anything that is not a trivia or a bug may be listed here. Trivia Trivia should be listed using bullet points. This includes anything not related to the game (like easter egg examples would go here). *Anything that is not a note or bug goes here Bugs Bugs should be listed using bullet points. This includes examples that were not intentionally meant to be in the game. Additionally, you may include one link to a fan-made bug fix per bug. However, the link should be removed once it has been patched. *Anything that is not a note or trivia goes here Videos Only one quest walkthrough/playthrough is allowed per article and it should generally be free from advertising of an individual's youtube channel or in other ways support a particular person as this is contrary to the spirit of a wiki community. Other videos may explain particular parts of the quest: boss fights, loot locations, bugs etc. Maps Any map(s) relevant to the quest can be included here. This can include a map from the customized map tab or pictures of maps from the game. If putting up pictures, use for uniform formatting. Gallery Use to display the pictures in a table. See also Links should be listed using bullet points. *You may, alternatively, use iconmini for some links (such as linking other items to display the tooltip). Links in the section should be somewhat related to the article, but have not been linked anywhere else in the article. Do not clog the section with too many links if the category provides the same links. Navboxes While not a heading onto itself, this is where any navboxes go, with a few exceptions (for example, a page that has no information other than a really long infobox, pushing all other content out of sight). External links Links should be listed using bullet points. *There are no strict guidelines on what kind of off-wiki links may be included in this section, as long it is related to the article and it does not constitute spam. Their inclusion (and removal) depends on the situation. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. For more information on how to format references, see the help page on Wikipedia. Categories Avoid clogging the article with categories of subcategories. Always use the lowest subcategory possible and don't use any supercategories above a subcategory that is already listed. To make the article sort different than the page name, you may use . If you want the article to appear at the top of the category page. For more information on categories, see the help page on Wikipedia. Interlanguage links If the page exists in another language, you are welcome to add it.